


sping doesn't come

by leviadrache



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviadrache/pseuds/leviadrache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt 'partners in crime'. set in an au where instead of destroying the world in a few seconds, the link joker invasion takes some time, so many countermovements form and somehow gaillard ends up joing serra’s schemes</p>
            </blockquote>





	sping doesn't come

They meet up with underground groups who fight the Link Joker invasion. People who want to stop it no matter what. Even if they have to exterminate every single cardfighter.

Serratells him to be quiet during those meetings. Sometimes Gaillard hasto bite down on his tongue to stop himself from talking. He hates theway they talk about Vanguard, with disgust seen on their faces and heard in their voices.

But Serra doesn’t care, all he thinks about is his research. The moment he thinks he learned everything from one group, he sends out Gaillard to take, to steal all the documents he might need before leaving.

The bad thing is that it’s getting more and more normal for Gaillard to run and hide. He started out protecting this siblings and ended up following this person who might know how to save them all. Or that’s what he though, but when he thinks about it now, many doubts come up and he wonders if Serra’s really doing this for the sake of others.

Aren’t times like those the ones when desire prevail over reason? Aren’t there people who wait for exactly those times?

One evening, when they’re staying at the base of just another group, Serra goes through something in one of the folders they collected while Gaillard tries to fix up something for dinner. Out of the corner of his eyes, he watches Serra, whose eyes light up more with every time he turns the page.

"What do you want to do when you figured out the secret of Link Joker anyway? We’ve been traveling for weeks and accomplished nothing."

Serra looks up, scowling. “What are you trying to say?” His voice is calm, almost soothing. It’s the voice he uses during meetings with important people to convince them, to twist their own words around in their mouths. Gaillard takes a breath, closes his eyes, then opens them again.

"You said you know a way to stop Link Joker, but all we’ve done since I joined you is deceiving people to steal their work. We stay at their places, gain their trust, before betraying them and moving on to the next target." His heart is beating faster, words tumbling out of his mouth, but Serra’s face is made of stone. "If we go on like this, we’ll accomplish nothing."

"Accomplish nothing, huh? So you’ve accomplished more by stumbling through the alleys of Paris, fighting random opponents?"

"That’s somethi-"

"It’s the same." Getting up from his seat, Serra steps closer to Gaillard, who suddenly feels short in comparison to the other. "Tell me again, what did you say when I found you on laying on the streets. Or some time later, when you got better and I told you about my plans. Didn’t you swear to be my partner in defeating this evil?"

Suddenly, there’s just a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently, but it feels like someone’s shaking his whole body. He knows back then, he wanted to give up, almost wanted to lose to Link Joker because it would be easier this way. Faster. If the world ended, his pain would fade along with it.

"But hey, if you want to go back to playing the lone hero who gets defeated, I won’t stop you. Meanwhile I’ll keep working on our plan. Though you should call me when you’re dead so I can get some flowers for you."

"I don’t want to die. I’m just tired of all this stealing and deceiving. Aren’t we supposed to save people?"

It seems as if Serra’s eyes soften. Almost tenderly, he caresses Gaillard’s cheek with the back of his hand. “Silly boy. Knights in shining armour don't exist in this world. Only ruthless winners or childish dreamers.”


End file.
